OneShot: Un striper personal
by Naniza
Summary: Sakura es una vendedora de ropa para caballeros pero un día a su cotidiana vida llega un hombre bastante maduro y le hace una propuesta que ella no podrá rechazar.


_**Nota Informativa:** Este oneshot contó con la colaboración de varias escritoras: Naniza, Danna, Mei, Daniela, Alejandra y Yuyu en un especial de la semana para un grupo en Facebook dónde comparto mis Fics llamado: Sasusaku, Fanfics, Anime y mas +18._

 _¡POR FAVOR!, no resubir el material si autorización de sus auotras, recuerden además que los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Kishimoto y los escenarios e historia son de nuestra autoría, disfrutenlo tanto como nosotras._

* * *

 ** _OneShot:_** _Un striper personal_

Sin esperar en un día casual de mi vida cotidiana como vendedora de ropa para caballeros entró un hombre bastante maduro con una extraña cabellera color grisácea, su cabellera pintaba madurez, él era bastante apuesto, sin mediar y entablar conversación alguna llegó con urgencia preguntando una Dresser jacket, al parecer tenía alguna presentación bastante importante, escogí para él un traje color blanco que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos negros, le enseñé aquel traje y no le importaba precio alguno, simplemente me tomo de la mano casi que corriendo y me dijo que le acompañase al vestidor, él quería la opinión de una mujer, le urgia de hecho.

La timidez se apoderó de mí, aquel hombre no cerró bien la cortina y observé su cuerpo semidesnudo cambiandose—No está nada mal—, un cuerpo bastante marcado, un abdomen plano y bien marcado, unos brazos fuertes y tonificados despertaron en mí un deseo de lujuria—Debo contenerme, es un cliente—, lo observé con detalle, él terminó de vestirse y entonces me habló coquetamente, sus palabras fueron concisas.

—Lo he hecho a propósito y al parecer ha salido bien.

—Ah, ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, verás soy un stripper y el show de hoy es precisamente este.

—Ss..striper?

—Si, trabajo en Konoha Bar, por cierto estas invitada, en la entrada di mi nombre y recibirás la mejor atención, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.

—Etto.. no sé si pueda asistir, pero mi nombre es Sakura.

Aquel hombre salió de la tienda con su traje nuevo y me sonrió picaramente, no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡WOW! después de que este apuesto hombre me hiciera semejante invitación mientras mi mente se encontraba en un paraíso carnal de lujuria no pude evitar regresar a la realidad, soy una adolescente que no supera los 18—Tengo solo 17—, lo mas probable es que aquel hombre me duplica en edad quizás él tenga unos 37 años, aunque no está nada mal para una aventura ya que mi novio y yo rompimos nuestra relación hace poco, pienso que es una buena oportunidad de salir con alguien maduro, ¡CARAJO YA SON LAS DOS!l , el tiempo pasó velozmente por dios y mi turno en la tienda acaba a las 5:00.

No puedo evitar pensar en aquella invitación, se su pone que es un bar y siendo menor de edad no podré entrar sin identificación al lugar, ¿Será que Kakashi piensa que soy adulta?, así de mayor me veo que no notó mi verdadera edad, —¡Qué sexy eres Sakura!— me digo a mi misma, entran nuevos clientes más a la tienda, esta vez son tres al parecer hoy me a ido muy bien en las ventas, sin embargo no logro sacar de mis pensamientos a ese apuesto hombre y su invitación sigue resonando en mi cabeza, miré el reloj y ya son las 5:00 debo cerrar la tienda, rápidamente busco el maletin para irme y dirigirme al metro, al llegar allí notó que está repleto.

¡Que mierda, esto apesta!, odio tener que ir de pie y lo peor de todo alrededor de personas que huelen tan mal, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, me bajó rápidamente en la estación y me dirijo hasta mi casa, bueno no es una casa por así decirlo, solo tengo arrendada una pieza en esta posada, sin embargo algún día aspiro tener mi propio apartamento.

/Mientras tanto en Konoha Bar Kakashi entabla conversación con sus colegas/

—Chicos si la hubiesen visto, ella es hermosa, para ser sincero no entre por el traje sino por ella, llevo días espiandola es una mujer muy buena, siempre abre alas 8 y cierra a las 5 siempre y ni hablar de su uniforme, me pone cachondo, sus medias veladas y esas minifaldas demasiado cortas«alguien le debe dar unos azotes en ese culo para que aprenda pienso internamente»

— Jajaja Kakashi actúas como acosador de chicas, además estas seguro que es mayor de edad? no puedes andar saliendo con crías.

—La edad legal es 16 Yamato, además esa pelirosa esta muy linda, jamás tuve un sentimiento de pasión así, nunca había visto una mujer igual a ella, espero ansioso a que asista al show de esta noche.

/Sakura en su habitación/

Awww no tengo que ponerme, así no podré asistir, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es el lugar, no sé si podré entrar, tendré que ingresar por la parte de atrás, ¡MIERDA! , se me olvido el nombre del bar, se que empezaba por ka pero no logro acordarme, ahh por suerte lo anote —tengo una mente pollo, que digo de pollo de pez—.

Hmm veamos que tengo en el armario solo medias veladas y faldas, ¡LO ENCONTRÉ, SIIIII!, la señora de la casa al escuchar mis gritos pregunta asustada ¿SAKURA NIÑA ESTAS BIEN?,mierda porque he gritado tan fuerte, es que es inevitable, es tan lindo este vestido y ella solo llega e interrumpe mi celebración, le respondí que estaba bien y me perdonara por el grito .

Corrí al baño a ducharme, al salir utilice aquel vestido sexy color azul turquesa y unas medias veladas super femeninas—Y obviamente una una lencería de lujo color negra— almenos tengo ropa hermosa, por último me maquillo muy bien, miró la hora y ya voy tarde, y la estación de metro no es una opción, veo pasar un moto taxista y negoceo la carrera para llegar rápidamente Konoha Bar. Llegué al lugar en menos de nada y está genial este lugar, es muy lujoso, me pregunto si habré traído la ropa correcta , no traigo mucho dinero y como mucho podré pagar un par de bebidas y dar algo a los strippers.

Caminó hacía la puerta de atras y me ahorro también la menuda filota, mierda está cerrada ahora como entrare, logró visualizar una ventanita y pensé en escabullirme por allí, que loca estoy para hacer estas cosas, no sé con qué me encontraré del otro lado pero quiero ver de nuevo a ese hombre.

/Kakashi se dirige al baño/

La he buscado en los asientos del bar pero al parecer no vendrá, eso realmente me desanima un poco, tenía la esperanza que viniera pero en 5 minutos inicia el show. Iré al baño me siento nervioso

/Sakura logra entrar al lugar/

Al fin logro entrar, ¿Qué es esto, un baño?, genial oleré apestoso.

Sakura Y Kakashi abren la puerta del baño al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa tropieza sobre él y sin querer sus pequeños pechos caen en su cara.

/Pensamientos de Sakura al levantarse de la cara de Kakashi/

Vaya la sorpresa que me lleve al toparme con él, no cabe duda que es todo un semental con aquel traje que entalla a la perfección todo su bien formado cuerpo. Inmediatamente pude notar su mirada lasciva, una que parecía quererme desnudar y que obviamente a mi me prendía, como tonta quede en silencio... Digo me gusta coquetear con los chicos solo por diversión, pero un hombre maduro y con experiencia es otra cosa, así que mi torpeza no se hizo esperar en cuanto me dirigió la palabra.

—Vaya, pensé que no vendrías hermosa... ¿qué te parece si me esperas aquí? En un momento salgo... Ok— el tono de su voz era muy cautivadora, jamás había escuchado una tan varonil.

—Eh... Eh, claro yo aquí te espero... De aquí no me muevo— apuesto a que mi sonrisa era muy ñoña... Dios morí de vergüenza, de verdad.

Él se adentro al sanitario de los caballeros, yo como niña buena espere como me indico, ciertamente no tardó mucho, no sé con exactitud cuánto pero fue rápido. Con toda la confianza del mundo me tomó de la mano y me llevó consigo, el bar no era muy amplio pero su aspecto casual me ha enamorado, creo que era uno exclusivo para gente adinerada. Kakashi me aproximó a una mesa que se encontraba muy cerca del escenario y atentamente me pidió tomar asiento. Debo mencionar que hubo un punto en el que me sentí incómoda ya que muchas de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí me miraban con odio... Es patético ver a mujeres mayores y feas en un lugar así y sobre todo con hombres tan sexis como él, tal vez por eso me miraban así no me puedo comprar con ninguna de ellas. De pronto Kakashi me sacó de mis pensamientos con sus sensual voz.

—Este es un lugar reservado especialmente para ti... No quites tu mirada de mi cuando salga a dar mi espectáculo— con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla y me dio un sutil beso en la punta de mi nariz, vaya que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

El mesero se acercó para preguntar lo que íbamos a beber, yo pedí un vodka y Kakashi pidió un bukanas, estábamos platicando muy agusto, no podía evitar sonrojarme al sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre mi, despues el show empezó, pero Kakashi era el último stripper de la noche, él aprovechó el tiempo y me invitó a bailar, yo acepte su invitación pero de pronto un chico que estaba en el bar empezó a mirarme y aventarme besos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado mio insistiendo en bailar conmigo, yo me negué, de pronto aquel chico intento agresivamente tomarme del brazo, Kakashi al percatarse de su intención se enoja y sin pensar en sus acciones le suelta un puñetazo en el rostro, Kakashi me tomó del brazo y me dirige a la salida, susurrandome " _Eso es todo nos vamos a otro lugar..."_

El chico nos perseguía incansablemente así que tomamos el camino de la multitud para perderlo de una vez. Salimos a la calle, él rápidamente hizo señales a un taxi quien se percató de la señal de Kakashi y acudió en nuestra dirección, entramos en el taxi y nos sentamos muy cerca, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo estaba más cerca de mí, sentí una mano fría en mis piernas, estas iban subiendo poco a poco, me empezó a besar el cuello de de manera descontrolada, el taxista se percató de nuestros actos y nos interrumpió A donde los llevo Kakashi sacó un pedazo de papel con una dirección y se la pasó al taxista, no tardamos mucho en llegar, Kakashi era muy gentil y se encargó de pagar y llevarme al apartamento. Al entrar lo mire a los ojos, sentí su lujuria, me senté en el sofá y dije con voz sensual —Quería verte actuar como striper—este se acercó lentamente a mi, me beso apasionadamente los labios y susurro "Así que te gusta exigir preciosa". Luego de esas palabras se paró frente a mí y comenzó a quitar su vestimenta mientras bailaba, se quitaba el saco, la corbata, luego desabotono cada botón de la camisa que llevaba dejando ver su tonificado abdomen, safo su cinturón y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones lentamente dejándose guiar por la forma de los músculos abdominales que poseía hasta despojarse completamente de ellos quedándose en sus boxers Calvin Klein.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente acercándose a mi sensualmente como siescuchará alguna canción, ¡Rayos si que se movía delicioso!, fue inevitablesentirme acalorada con cada paso que él daba hacia mi, a pesar de que no me estaba tocando el hecho de verlo moverse tan sensualmente me hacia excitar de una forma que jamas imagine, cada vez se acercaba más y más, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar, mis latidos cada vez eran mas intenso, sentía como mis bragas de encaje negro empezaban a humedecerse, me perdí como una tonta en su baile sensual, no podía evitar observar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, miraba cada detalle sigilosamente desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, definitivamente todo en él era sensualidad.

En el momento menos esperado él ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, gentilmente estira su mano para que la tome y así lo hago, nos ponemos de pie y se pega a mi, invitandome a seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo, sensualmente inicia su baile con mi cuerpo, acercándose y haciendo movimientos con su cadera en la mía, en ese instante pude sentir su gran erección haciendo que todo mi cuerpo pida a gritos ser tomado por él , acerca su rostro al mio y lentamente me empieza a besar.

Un beso que empieza simple y cariñoso pero que al continuar se torna deseoso de algo mas, no puede evitar tomarme de las caderas y alza mi vestido un poco, era obvio ambos estabamos deseosos de pasión, presiona sus manos fuertemente sobre mi espalda baja intentando enviarme un mensaje deseoso, me estaba dando la oportunidad de continuar o abandonar, mi respuesta a su propuesta fue rodearlo con intensidad con mis piernas, haciendo que nuestras intimidades rocen, su boxer y mis bragas rozaban una y otra vez, él era dominante y me nalgueo, fueun golpe excitante, tanto que un pequeño gemido de placer escapó de mi boca.

Empezamos a caminar sin dejar de besarnos apasionadamente aún sin bajarme de su torso,escuchó que él abré una puerta y camina un poco mas hacía su cama, me acuesta sobre ella separándose un poco , procede a desnudarme lentamente, quitando mi vestido azul y mi lencería de encaje negro, podía notar su desesperación y pasión al verme desnuda, su deseo aumento de hacerme suya—Y yo quería ser suya—, al terminar de desnudarme procede a terminar de desnudarse, su bóxer lo único que le acompañaba, mis ojos no podian evitar dejar de ver su enorme erección, su miembro era rigido y lleno de vigor, hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que era mi primera vez y no pude evitar comentarselo a Kakashi.

—Eto Kakashi yo .. yo no se como decirte esto pero ...

Kakashi me interrumpe en aquel momento y me dice…

—Lo se,imaginó que es tu primera vez.. ¿ No es así mi preciosa flor de cerezo?

Yo me sonrrojo y solo asiento con mi cabeza un sí

—No te preocupes cerezo mio seré lo mas gentil que pueda , pero primero debo prepararte

Prepararme.. ¿ a qué se refería con eso?, de repente siento que mi pregunta fue contestada, en ese instante Kakashi se acercó a mí y tomó mis piernas suavemente las abrió haciendo que mi intimidad quedara expuesta totalmente hacía él, pude detallar como él se acercaba con su rostro a mi parte íntima y lo único que supe después de eso es que mi cuerpo empezó a llenarse de descargas de placer, sentia como su lengua lamia mi intimidad una y otra vez, movimientos lentos y rapidos, movimientos circulares, horizontales y verticales era algo tan exquisito que lograba sacarme gemidos de placer, de pronto sentí como introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí , después aumento a dos haciendo que el placer se intensificará cada vez más, los movimientos de sus dedos aceleraron y eso logro que mi respiración se intensificará de tal forma que me faltaba el aire , pero no me importaba yo quería seguir sintiendo ese exquisito placer, sentí como si algo dentro de mi explotara llenando todo mi cuerpo de placer y con voz alta un gran quejido de placer expulse.

—Bueno mi cerezo ya estas lista para lo que sigue te aseguró que sera mucho mejor que lo que acabas de sentir.

Observó como se posiciona arriba de mi , toma mi mano y hace que acaricie su miembro bastante erecto, mi mano empieza realizando movimientos suaves de arriba a bajo acelerando la intensidad de mis movimientos logro escuchar un leve quejido de placer de su parte, él quita mi mano y posiciona su miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad haciendo leves roces,ñ que me provocan, algunos gemidos de placer se , pedía a gritos ser penetrada por él

—Tranquila lo haré lo mas despacio que pueda para que no te duela—exclamó Kakashi, entonces empecé a sentir como introducía su miembro en mi interior, ¡Demonios, como duele!, pero era un dolor placentero, y aquel dolor desaparecio casi por completo cuando Kakashi introdujo su pene por completo.

Kakashi puso su mano en mi mejilla y la empezó a acariciar, él se acercó y me dio un tierno beso , después empezó a moverse haciendo que sintiera placer y un poco de dolor a la vez , pero aquel dolor desapareció rápidamente dejando solo el placer, jamas podría describir con palabras aquel placer, Kakashi se movía tan delicioso dentro de mi con su vaivén de caderas hacia que mis quejidos fueran cada vez mas fuertes.

—Lo siento mi cerezo pero ya no aguanto mas necesito hacerte el amor y tomarte como deseo—Dijo Kakashi deseoso, después de eso las estocadas fueron mas fuertes—mas..qui..quiero mas...mas rápido— fue lo único que logré decir y gracias al cielo que Kakashi me complació, acelerando cada vez mas sus movimientos, la penetración era intensa, su miembro esta tan duro como una roca pero tan suave como una pluma, lograba escuchar como chocaban nuestras partes en cada estocada—yo ... yo me ..me — no pude terminar por que Kakashi me interrumpió con un " _vamos cariño se que quieres correrte así que hagámoslo juntos"_ , él aceleró las estocadas y golpeo fuertemente mis nalgas, las estrujo fuertemente y me apreto mas hacía el haciendo que ambos llegaramos al tan amado y esperado orgasmo ... Kakashi se recostó a un lado mio y aun con la respiración acelerada me abrazo quedando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Duerme mi cerezo que mañana sera un día muy largo.

—Etto Kakashi, ¿ a que te refieres con qué mañana será un día largo?

—Dime mi pequeño cerezo ¿vives sola o con tus padres?

—Vivo sola— respondí algo confusa.

Observó como se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su cara y él responde.

—Perfecto será mucho menos complicado que te mudes a mi departamento.

— ¡QUEEEE ! como que mudarme contigo

—Mi amada cerezo después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros en lo único que pienso es en permanecer a tu lado y no alejarme nunca de ti, llevo tiempo observandote en aquella pequeña tienda, tu hora de llegada y tu hora de salida, llámame acosador si deseas, pero yo antes ya te amaba y ahora dime mi cerezo ¿quisieras estar a mi lado a partir de este momento?

Me le quede viendo anonadada por aquellas palabras y mi respuesta no tuvo duda alguna—¡CLARO QUE SI!— Kakashi sonrió ampliamente y me beso con gran amor pero después de aquel beso hubo mas demanda de deseo al grado de ser cada vez mas apasionante , no separamos por la falta de aire—Por dios mi querida cerezo ahora no podremos dormir lo suficiente —me empezo a besar de manera tan apasionante que sucumbimos a la pasión desenfrenada nuevamente, rayos esta sera una noche muy largaaa...


End file.
